


Belie

by EdgeOfSpring



Series: Belie Trilogy [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dystopian, Fanfiction, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeOfSpring/pseuds/EdgeOfSpring
Summary: What happens when you discover that your whole life was a lie?Kim Taehyung has lived a perfect life, only to discover that it isn't real. Follow as he struggles to find reality, experiencing truth and lies, allies and enemies, and secrets that should be kept hidden...





	1. Prologue

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Taehyung called out as he entered his house. Immediately, his nose was attacked by the aroma of his mother's cooking.

In the next few seconds, Taehyung saw his mother's small face peek out from the kitchen. After seeing his face, she rushed out with open arms, "Tae Tae! You're finally back!" she called as she pulled him into a hug. After pulling away from the hug, she wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing and ruffled Taehyung's hair in way that displayed her motherly affection.

"Hi Taehyung!" Mr. Kim called as he rushed from the living room to greet his son, "How's your first year of college?"

"Perfect! I passed my first year with all 'A+'s," Taehyung replied happily, almost giddy now after revealing such good news.

"That's wonderful Tae!" Mrs. Kim squealed and then she flashed a teasing smile, "But...I should have known that since you are a perfect child."

It was no exaggeration to say that Kim Taehyung had a perfect life; some might even call it an understatement. Every since he was a child, whatever Taehyung did, he was able to achieve with flying colors. Throughout his school years, Taehyung was always the top student rarely having any marks short of 100 percent, landing him a place in Korea's top 1%. On top of that, he had an extremely handsome face, enough to make anyone swoon over him.

"Ah, it's too bad I already started cooking. We could've gone out to your favorite restaurant tonight," Mrs. Kim remarked.

"It's alright mom," Taehyung replied considerately, "we can just go out tomorrow. I'm staying home for months!"

"That's sweet of you, but I'll make your favorite dish tonight," Mrs. Kim said as she ruffled Taehyung's hair once more. Then she started back to the kitchen and Mr. Kim left too, leaving Taehyung to go to his room to unpack his belongings.

~~~

"Taehyung, let's go!" Mrs. Kim called out.

"Coming!" Taehyung replied as he brushed his hair thoroughly, making sure his looked fine.

"We'll be starting the car Tae, it will be in the front of the house once you come out," Mr. Kim said as Taehyung heard the jingling of keys and the door slam. Taehyung then proceeded to take his time maintaining his hair, until a piercing noise reached his ears.

It was a scream. And he knew that voice.

"MOM!" Taehyung screamed as he dashed to the door, hoping nothing horrible happened to his parents. Opening the door, he ran outside looking for any sign of them. That's when he realized the heat, the cackling, the mix of orange and red.

_FIRE!_

Taehyung tried to run but every which way he looked, there was a wall of flames: he was surrounded.

"MOM! DAD!" Taehyung tried again, hoping that they were still alive and would answer him. The fire cackled and inched forward, almost like it was joyous, like a cobra tightening its squeeze on its prey.

"SOMEONE!" Taehyung tried his last time hoping his screams would be noticed by a neighbor as the flames were now only inches from his feet. The fire roared, sounding almost like a maniacal laugh to Taehyung. Now, the flames were at his feet and sweat trickled down Taehyung's forehead as the heat became unbearable. The fire was right at his feet and flames licked at his shoes. The fire then started ascending, using his pants as fuel.

"...Help," he whispered as a tear of desperation and fright escaped my eyes. Taehyung felt the searing pain of a burn as the fire made contact with his body. More sweat trickled from his brow as the edges of his vision blurred.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Taehyung's eyes snapped open. Immediately he was blinded by a bright light shining directly into his face. After many uncomfortable seconds of stinging eyes, his eyes finally grew accustomed of the light in his face. Soon, his consciousness was finally able to fully kick in and memories flooded into his mind.

"Hello?" He ventured, hoping someone would answer him. To his dismay, he discovered he was hardly able to lift his head of the metal surface he laid on, and every time he did so, there was a strong feeling of metal cutting his skin. Surrendering, Taehyung let his head bang against the metal surface as he realized that he was chained to the metal at his chest and at his legs.

"HEY! He's awake," a male voice called out, a voice Taehyung never heard before. "Namjoon," The voice spoke again. Taehyung turned his head and looked around. He realized he was elevated on a metal table. The room he was in was small and all made of metal. To his left was a door, and by the door he saw two pairs of legs, though he couldn't see their faces due to the table not being high enough.

"Namjoon..." The voice came from the person wearing black jeans as he started pacing. There was now an edge of annoyance to his voice.

"NAMJOON!" The same person let out an ear piercing yell that made Taehyung wince as his ears took in the noise. "I swear to god, that guy is deaf. Let me get him, you watch him, Jungkook." Taehyung watched as the wearer of the black jeans opened the door of the room and left. He quickly adjusted his head so that he was staring at the light again and hoped that they didn't take notice of his eavesdropping. Within a few seconds a face appeared, blocking the light and peered down on him. It was a male who looked like he was around 20. He had light brown hair that covered his entire front almost making his face head resemble a helmet or even a coconut.

"Awake sleepyhead?" He asked amusingly with a cocky smile.

"You're Jungkook?" Taehyung tilted his head upwards a little, trying to get a better look at him, whoever he was.

He chuckled, "You're a smart one, huh? Never would have guessed."

At that moment and the seconds passing, every feeling of liking or sympathy towards Jungkook drained out of Taehyung and was replaced by loathing. But, questions still bubbled inside him and curiosity topped hatred.

"What is this place? Why am I here? And...where are my parents?" A spew of questions escaped Taehyung's mouth although he knew he could be dreading some of the answers, especially the last one.

"You're in the Sanctuary and we rescued you, as for the last question...better not have any spoilers, right?" Jungkook replied. This reply on made Taehyung even more uneasy.

You rescued me, yeah right. More like I'm your prisoner. He thought.

Just then, the door swung open and the familiar voice of the first male spoke, "Get him up Jungkook, we're taking him to Namjoon." The two of them unshackled him from the table: first at his chest, and then the ones at his legs. As soon as they were finished, Taehyung sat up and swung his legs off the table. He jumped to the ground and took off to the door, but his legs gave out as it grew unaccustomed to his weight and Jungkook was on top of him in no time.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the other one remarked as he pulled Taehyung's hands behind his back and pushed Taehyung into the halls. The walls of the building were all metal with bulbs hanging from the ceiling. It almost felt like a jail to Taehyung, driving his fear even more. They made several turns in the maze like hallways until stopping at a particular door. Jungkook silently pushed the door open and they entered. The room was pretty empty except for two chairs and a desk. A man with bleached hair about Taehyung's age sat in the chair facing the door.

"Thanks for bringing him Yoongi and Jungkook, you two can leave now," he said as he flicked his hand, signaling for them to leave. Yoongi slowly released his grip on Taehyung as Jungkook gave him a push forward. Then the two slowly backed away, closing the door behind them.

"Sit," The man who Taehyung assumed to be Namjoon said as he gestured to the seat in front of him. Taehyung slowly slid his feet across the concrete floor and awkwardly slid into the seat.

"I'm Kim Namjoon," the man stated, affirming Taehyung's assumptions. He extended his right hand. Taehyung took it and gave it a weak shake.

"I'm Kim Taehyung. I live in..." Taehyung started, trying to tell as much information as he could, hoping that Namjoon was a police and knew about his parents, but Namjoon had already moved his hand in front of Taehyung, his palm in his face, signaling for him to stop.

"Shhhh...I only asked for your name, nothing else, 'cause none of that's real," he smiled a little, "Heck, even your name might not be real either, we'll have to have people look into that. Give me your left arm Taehyung."

"My arm?" Taehyung looked up at him with question in his eyes. Namjoon nodded. With hesitation, questions still in his head, Taehyung slowly lifted his left arm. Namjoon slowly grabbed it and slightly twisted it so he could see his forearm. For the first time Taehyung realized there were five black numbers on his forearm. It read 81990.

"Good," Namjoon remarked with a slight nod as he took a thin tablet from the table and pressed it several times, "I'll pass on this information and you'll know your true personal information." Taehyung blinked hard several times as he let what Namjoon said sink into his brain and slowly processed it. But it didn't make sense, the things that happened in the last 24 hours were so real, he lived it.

"Excuse me?" He asked, "I don't understand."

"It's okay to be confused Taehyung," Namjoon replied with a grim nod, "We'll answer all your questions once we get your true information. But..." He sighed into his hands, "I can tell one thing we already know," He gave Taehyung a sorrowful glance. It hit Taehyung, sending a wave of cold fear rippling through his body as he prayed that Namjoon wouldn't say what he was thinking. 

But, nonetheless, those words tumbled out of Namjoon's mouth, "Your parents are dead."

~~~


End file.
